Faberry Week 2 Prompts
by redphoenix198
Summary: Each chapter will be filling one of the prompts. Rating will change depending on the one-shot. Enjoy and review!
1. Blaming it on the alcohol? Day 3

**Title:** Blaming it on the Alcohol?

**Prompt**: Day 3 - Drunk

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** It's Rachel's party and alcohol helps two girls realizing it's not always bad to let themselves go. Feelings are discovered and surprises lie ahead for them.

**Words:** 2,073

After the duet with Blaine and having being called a clingy drunk by her ex-boyfriend, Rachel had thrown a drink after another to forget the unpleasant feeling of being inadequate for someone, who had meant the world to her. Finn Hudson had been everything she had looked for in a romantic partner, but obviously it wasn't reciprocated since he had broken up with her and now, he was back to pursuing his other ex-girlfriend: Quinn Fabray. She couldn't really blame him or any other guy, who had gone after the Head Cheerio, a mix of brain and beauty that turned to be deadly for the male population. Rachel herself couldn't deny the obvious 'charme', that distinguished the tall blonde from the other girls in their school; had she been a guy, she would have pursued her too, despite their so different social status in McKinley.

Even now, completely wasted and acting like an angry fool, the brunette couldn't help but admire from afar, in a drunk stupor that didn't make her question the new side of her sexuality. Of course, having grown with two dads and in an open environment, she didn't close any option but she had always chosen boys over girls. Shrugging her shoulders, she mentally told herself not to pay that revelation so much attention right then, and to just postpone it to better and more sober times. Downing her 4th pink shot, she approached her drinking and dancing friends, skipping right toward the blonde cheerio who was dancing by herself in a corner. With a such upbeat music and the alcohol in her system, Rachel took the chance and just danced with the other girl, who had still her eyes closed and seemed to enjoy the company. A pale arm sneaked around her thin waist, tugging her into a taller and more athletic frame as they both adjusted to the song and made up new moves that fitted both.

Rachel's glass was set down on the nearest table, allowing her to lock her small hands around the back of the blonde's head, lowering the red hood of the sweater she wore. Quinn's eyes shot open and her body temporary stilled, partially sobering up at the realization of whom she was dancing with. The alcohol, the music, Santana's being a bitch, the breakup, the messy situation with Finn and, mostly, the way Rachel was looking at her made her forget who they were or what they were supposed to be. No loser and popular cheerio. No singers and ex-pregnant teens. Just them. So, when the music picked up again, she wrapped her own arms around Rachel's waist and back, swaying and grinding their hips together as if they were the only ones dancing in the room. The dimmed lights provided a sense of privacy, they both hoped it could deepen since the Gleeks were still in the basement, probably too drunk to care but still there; that's why Quinn didn't protest, when the brunette tugged her upstairs taking advantage of Finn's bathroom break.

Sneaking out of the basement turned to be quite easy, but they still had to make it to her room, safely and not getting caught by their mutual ex-boyfriend. Lucky for them, the bathroom's door was still closed when they reached the singer's room and just slipped inside, locking the gold starred door behind themselves. The sound of the lock falling into place was the only noise into the room, making and uncomfortable silence cover the two slightly sobered up girls who stood by the bed. No music nor alcohol were coming to their rescue, it was still them but without any good reason to forget what they used to be for each other.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, Rachel." Quinn muttered to herself as she held onto the bedpost for support, swaying lightly for the alcohol circulating in her body. "I mean…we are drunk and Finn and-" She hiccupped and covered her mouth with her left hand, averting her eyes from the brunette's ones.

"You…You are beautiful and…I couldn't help myself downstairs." Rachel's steps were slow but well weighed, until she stood in front of the blonde and draped her arms back around her neck, as they were standing just few minutes before. "I don't know if it's the alcohol or that you are-" lips closed over hers to kiss away the rambling that escaped from the singer's mouth. Eyes fluttered close and hands tugged the blonde's head further down, standing on her tiptoes to press fully against the other girl who just tightened the grip around her waist. Once their mouths parted, soft breaths were exchanged due to their close proximity and bodies were flushed together, feeling the curves of their feminine frames through the thin layer of their clothes.

"You were saying?" Quinn raised an eyebrow challengingly, a soft smirk forming on her thin lips as she backed them toward the bed to take a seat. "Is it normal that the room is spinning so fast?" The smirk quickly turned into a frown as her back hit the mattress and the eyes fluttered close, groaning at the suddenly inability to keep them open and stare at Rachel's beautiful space. "God I am never drinking again, why I keep doing this?"

"Ugh, tell me about it. Puck and his stupid ideas." The singer crawled in bed beside the whimpering cheerleader, who felt a head rest against her chest and a gentle grip on her waist, totally different from her last experience with alcohol that had left her broken and pregnant with her boyfriend's best friend. The petite frame cuddled in her side felt so right and safe, holding her down but not pinning her nor suffocating her. It was just comfortable and familiar.

"Last time I got pregnant, so I perfectly know what you mean." The blonde's hands reached for the pillow and used it to cover both of their faces, shielding them from the dim light emanated by the lamp on the brunette's desk; her face turned slightly to accommodate their positions and bury her nose into chocolate locks, that smelled like sandalwood and freedom.

"Well, no risks with me since I lack the equipment." Rachel's words were muttered drunkenly, but it still made Quinn's heart skip a beat and lean down to brush her lips along the skin between the brunette's brows, tightening the grip behind her small back. "Am I being a clingy girl again?" The singer tried to pull back from the cheerio's arms, suddenly remembering what Finn had told her earlier that night about her drunk ways.

"Don't worry about it, I like it." Quinn's arm slipped comfortably around her shoulders and used the other hand to lace their fingers over her stomach, where their hands rested; her thumb started stroking slow circles on the back of the smaller hand, marvelling at how soft the skin felt under her touch. "Let's sleep some and we'll talk in the morning…" She whispered against the singer's forehead, who nodded lightly and snuggled closer to her, already giving into the alcohol induced sleep with the blonde following close behind.

When morning came around, the sunlight had replaced the artificial light and filled the room, wrapping the two sleeping girls in its warmth; when the alarm went off, a angry hand slammed it shut before going back to the previous position, gently cradling the back of the petite singer's head against her chest. Quinn's head was throbbing and her mouth was dry in the aftermath of her hangover, but at least she hadn't thrown up nor woken up naked again (even if she wouldn't mind at all, given the new circumstances). Opening one eye at time, she looked down at the other girl sleeping soundly against her but the view didn't freak her out, bolting out of the room was the last thing on her mind. For the first time in years, she felt like belonging there with Rachel who had used her as personal pillow and held onto her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Pale fingers slowly started threading through the singer's locks, fixing the bed hair but failing miserably when it kept going back to the messy position it had taken during the sleeping hours; so she just took her time to massage her scalp, inwardly soothing the ache the girl would feel when she woke up.

"Mmmm…I am going to die as a virgin without my EGOT!" Rachel's morning voice was raspier than usual, but utterly cute, a small hand wiped the drool trickling down the side of her mouth before groaning in disgust at the taste of alcohol lingering on her tongue. "I am never drinking again, I swear." Her face buried itself in the crook of the blonde's neck, as if it was the most natural thing to do and they used to cuddle each morning like that.

"Always the dramatic one, even first in the morning." Quinn chuckled to herself and pressed a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead, gently brushing her thumb along her throbbing temple knowing it was one of the spots that ached the most. "Wonder if the others are still down there." The cheerleader looked over at the door, silently thinking someone would barge into the room catching them in bed together. "Do you need a hand with cleaning up?" Quinn slowly slipped out of the brunette's arms and sat up slowly, holding the side of her head with her left hand as she supported her weight with the other one.

"I…I guess the alcohol wore off and we are back to ignoring each other, probably counting last night as nothing but a drunk mistake right? Of course, how can you, Miss Head Cheerio, considering our kiss as something to talk about or even explore? I am still the Loser who deserves to be reminded of her social status and-"

"Rachel. My head is killing me and if you haven't noticed, I didn't freak out nor left you asleep in your bed but kept on cuddling with you. Now, we are both dealing with the aftermath of this hangover but that's the only reason why I am not going to address the kiss from last night." Quinn's hand cupped the brunette's cheek, gently stroking the skin under her eye. "I'll go home, shower and change in some comfortable clothes and then I'll come back to help you with cleaning up, before your folks come back. We can talk then, okay?"

"Sounds like a good plan, I could use a shower and a tall glass of mouthwash to get rid of the horrendous taste of vodka and whatever else was in last night drinks." Rachel nodded softly and nuzzled the girl's palm, who leaned down and dropped a soft kiss on the angle of her mouth. "I'll be waiting for you, the second key is under the mat. You can let yourself in."

"Rach, I honestly think you should consider not leaving it there while your parents are not home, it's the first place where burglars might look and it could be dangerous." The blonde frowned and settled back down on her side, arm cradling the side of the girl's head. "I'll take it home with me, since I am coming back but from today on, you should put it somewhere safer."

"Your protectiveness is very endearing, Quinn. Who would've imagined you'd be worried about me? It's so sweet." Rachel beamed up at the other girl, who blushed lightly and pecked the tip of her nose before slipping out of bed in search of her shoes. "Don't take too long, maybe we could watch a movie after we are done cleaning?"

"I'll bring some food then and we can have a movie night." The cheerleader smiled at the singer, who clapped her hands louder than it should have been, making them both cringe at the noise. "Something not too noisy and no musicals, though." She pointed her finger playfully at her, who pouted and huffed in protest. "Fine, we'll see. I'll see you in a bit babe." Kissing her forehead quickly, the blonde slipped out of the room not even realizing the nickname she had used to address the brunette, who forgot about the movie issue and just grinned to herself. Maybe she'd reconsider her no-drinking policy, if kissing Quinn Fabray turned out to be the consequence of such a wild night.

**The End**


	2. Come Around Day 4

**Title**: Come Around

**Rating**: M (sexual references, not too explicit)

**Prompt: **Day 4 – Skank!Quinn & Goth!Rachel

**Summary**: Senior Year. It's time for a change for two girls who stopped lying to themselves.

**AN**: Title and last lines inspired by the song 'Come Around ' by Rhett Miller

The hallways were filled with masses of students, that had just come back from the long summer and funny holidays with friends and families, Santana stood by her locker in her brand new Cheerio uniform with her taller girlfriend leaning against the nearby locker to watch her with pure admiration. Sue Sylvester had been hard to persuade, but they had managed to get back on the Squad and, with Quinn dropping from the team, the Head Cheerio title was hers. Summer had flown so fast, between the small road trip they had done on their own and the Cheerio Camp, September seemed to have replaced the school-free months too quickly for her own liking. After retrieving the last book, the Latina turned toward her girlfriend and pecked the tip of her nose lovingly before linking their pinkies together and heading toward Brittany's locker to get the girl's books.

"Have you heard from Quinn, lately?" Brittany's smile had turned into a frown, clearly missing the third addition to their Unholy Trinity; the other blonde had dropped off their radar after Nationals, not returning calls and just not showing up at their planned sleepovers on Saturday night. "Besides you, she was the only one who never made me feel stupid and helped me out with big words."

"I know babe, I guess the Finn fiasco turned to be worse than we imagined it to be." Santana sighed deeply, blaming herself for not being there for their old time friend who was visibly in need, after everything she had gone through in the past two years. "Maybe we can convince Coach to get her back in the team, we are Seniors and we should run this school." Looking around the hallways, she saw people stroll around waiting for a leader to get back on top and lead them all, with the same strength and power Quinn had showed before her quick fall. "This is priceless, what is Finnept trying to do with that Cheerio?"

"Wasn't he supposed to be with Rachel after he kissed her on stage and made us lose at Nationals?" Brittany furrowed her brows in puzzlement, before shrugging and going back to her locker to figure out what books to pick for the rest of her day. Fumbling with her backpack, she grabbed her binder and closed the metal door with a soft thud before turning toward her girlfriend, who was still watching his poor attempt to charm the girl.

"That's even more disgusting than seeing him and the hobbit making out in the hallways, that potato head." The Head Cheerleader frowned at the sight and turned to face her girlfriend, who was somehow staring down the hallways toward the main door. "Shall we go babe? We almost have the same schedule, besides Spanish and History." Santana tried to catch the blonde's attention, to no avail and just followed her gaze to finally land on two unfamiliar silhouettes strolling down the hallways, together. "Motherfucker!"

"That's disgusting San, I don't think they'd have sexy times with their mothers since Quinn's daughter is now Shelby's, who gave birth to Rachel who is obviously having sexy times and sharing lady kisses with Quinn." Brittany looked at her girlfriend's surprised face and pushed her jaw back up, closing her mouth. "They look cute together, don't you think?"

Everyone's eyes seemed to be glued at the end of the hallway, where a new couple was standing before slowly making their way through the crowd, parting them like the Red Sea; Quinn Fabray surely didn't lose the right stance to make an impression, stopping everyone else from doing what they were engaged into and catching their attention. Forgotten was the pretty blonde cheerleader that liked to wear sundresses, welcoming a new look that screamed rebellion and sexiness at the same time; at least it seemed that way, since her companion held tightly on her hand and had her face buried in her exposed neck, nuzzling and nipping at it at every chance she got. Pink hair, nose ring, a sleeveless top and a black skirt had replaced the 'perfect girl' attire and were completed by black combat boots, that had seen better days; if that provided to be a shock, the bigger surprise came from the brunette latched on her muscular bicep and that had no troubles showing the length of her affection for the new Quinn.

Animal sweaters, plaid skirts and flats had been casted aside to welcome a darker outfit, that somehow matched with her counterpart and that consisted of adding some blue highlights to her brown straightened locks; both the girls' make up had been done to match their outfits and new attitudes, challenging everyone to just open their mouths and make the first snarly comment, but no one seemed to dare to do so. Reaching the brunette's locker, the ex-blonde stood tall behind her girlfriend and placed her hands on her slender hips, molding herself into her back as they shared sweet words and soft laughs, along with few stolen pecks in between. Quinn, being the gentlewoman she still was, grabbed the smaller girl's books and held them against her side before wrapping her free arm around her shoulders, leading them across the hallways to reach their first shared class. She didn't need her own books, since they'd be probably sitting together and she could take notes on a piece of paper borrowed by Rachel's binder; the singer just cuddled into her girlfriend's side and filled her ears with new ideas for Glee and beaming at the expression of honest interest on the ex-blonde, something that had never happened with Finn before.

"What the hell happened to you? Look, I am aware we parted on bad terms, but doing this to catch my attention seems a bit too desperate." Speaking of the tall guy, he stopped in front of his ex-girlfriends and looked at both of them. "Is it a prick or something? Cause it ain't funny, Halloween isn't for another month!"

"It's not a _prank_, you prick." Quinn looked up into his confused orbs and just tightened her grip around her girlfriend's waist, making sure to mark the territory around the dumbass baby-face guy. "Done being turned down by pretty girls, so you came here to bother us with that constipated look of yours?" Smirking she dropped a kiss against the brunette's temple, who just beamed up at her with more pride. "Contrary to appearances, we have classes to attend so get the fuck out of my way before I personally remove you, forcefully. Prick." She bumped him out of the way with her shoulder, leading them both down the hallways and leaving a stunned Finn behind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clad in a pair of bloody red boxers, Quinn sat perched on the opened window seat and lit a cigarette up, blowing some smoke out of her mouth as her eyes took into the sight of Lima lying at her feet; the city she had always wanted to escape from, not wanting to become like her mother or worse like her father. Sighing deeply, she rested her chin on her bent left leg, bare foot tapping on the white wooden frame as her head leaned back to rest sideways on the wall the window was encased into. The golden cross was still resting comfortably on her collarbone, a quiet reminder who she was raised to be and of how quickly a mistake could turn into a sin; running a hand through her messy sweaty pink hair, Quinn killed the cigarette on the ashtray and just blew the last puff of smoke out, before standing up and turning toward the unmade bed.

Dark locks contrasted the immaculate color of her sheets, that had already been stained by the demonstrations of their love and had been the place where Rachel had lost her virginity to Quinn, during a stormy night at the end of August. With the window open and the smell of rain entering inside the room, the blonde had given into the brunette's request and explored every inch of her body, mapping every spot and curve. Every mole and small imperfections. Every soft and secret spot. Hours slipped away as they made love for the first time, sharing the highest form of affection and trusting each other with their hearts, stealing them with no intentions of giving them back. The blonde smiled to herself and just dropped the underwear to the floor, before slipping back under the covers and molding herself into her girlfriend's bare back who scooted back into her slightly colder frame.

"You know I don't like your new smoking habits, it's not good for your voice." The blue haired girl turned around in the ex-cheerio's arms, hands tangling into her short pink locks and lips seeking the comfort of a familiar mouth, that still tasted of cigarettes and sex. "But I love the taste of myself mixed with it. Just tone it down, okay?" Rachel's eyes fluttered open, asking the other girl not because she was being bossy but because she was worried about her girlfriend's health. "I really don't want to lose you."

"I'll cut it down baby, I promise." Quinn's eyes softened at the small request, leaning down she brushed the tip of their noses together and pulled the blankets tighter around their naked frames. The taller girl found herself on her back with the familiar weight of the singer across her lap, hips joined and stomachs touching as their mouths got lost into another battle for power. Pale hands ran smoothly along the skin of the brunette's back, dipping under the hem of the blanket to take hold of the backs of her strong thighs and accommodate her frame between her parted legs.

"What were you thinking about few minutes ago?" Blue locks tangled with short pink ones, foreheads came to rest together and their breasts pressed into an intimate embrace, that didn't need to pushed forward to a further level. Lying together, naked and sharing soft kisses had become one of their most favorite things to do whenever they were alone, without parental figures asking for open door policies. Rachel's nose brushed along the metal ring piercing the girl's nostril, before nipping at it with her own mouth when those familiar fingers traced the curve of her backside with an elegant touch.

"That I wanna leave this town behind, with you." The ex-blonde squeezed the rounded asscheeks and pulled her girlfriend closer, feeling the heat of their cores mix and cause goosebumps to form all over her forearms. "You are the only thing that keeps me grounded and wherever you'll choose to go, I'll gladly follow." She whispered gently and leaned up to kiss her silent girlfriend on her mouth, stealing the surprise gasp with her lips. "I won't hold you back nor become a burden to you, Rach, but I don't think I'd be able to stay away from you after these months together."

"You really think we are going…to graduate and go away together? After two months and half?" Rachel's chin rested on her girlfriend's collarbone, looking up into her hazel eyes that hadn't changed during the makeover and that still carried her typical melancholia that made her fall in love with Quinn Fabray, the first moment she had met those orbs.

"I thought I was gonna be lonely for the rest of my life, unable to feel any kind of attachment or commitment to any of my previous partners; then you came around." Quinn's forefinger trailed down her cheekbone to tap her bottom lip gently. "You fixed me and I healed your wounds, at least it's what I hope I did and I'll keep doing, as long as you'll keep me Rachel Berry." The pink haired girl leaned down to brush the blue streaks away from her girlfriend's forehead with the tip of her nose, before pressing her lips against her exposed skin and just cradle the back of her head with her strong forearms.

The brunette slipped her own arms under the ex-cheerio's shoulders, burrowing herself in the comforting embrace and tucking her head under her chin, ear pressed against her chest to heart her heartbeat; fingers slowly returned to their tasks of massaging her scalp and untangling her sex hair, while they lied in the middle of the bed holding onto nothing but each other and the love they shared.

**The End**


	3. Sleeping Lessons Day 5

DAY 5 – WORLD WAR 2

**Title:** Sleeping Lessons

**Rating**: M (for sexual references)

**Prompt**: Day 5 – World War II

**Words Count:** 2,288

When Quinn enrolled herself into the Air Force, she knew things were going to change and there would have been chances of her not coming back physically and, of course, mentally. The war was not a walk in the park, it changed people and destroyed their trust humanity and this War turned out to be the perfect example of how humanity can turn into pure cruelty. What the Nazis were doing to the Jewish, gays or any other 'different' human being that didn't fit their perfection standards had been condemned to long and excruciating pain in concentration camps, where death waited for them. She wanted to be part of those people who were going to help and stop this bestiality and feeling so close to those innocent masses, made her walk through the door and join the fight.

When everyone asked her why she'd do that, instead of staying home waiting for her husband or boyfriend to come home to her, the answer they'd get was always the same one: love. She loved her country, she loved the idea that people were good, she loved a girl who was Jewish and that had lost both of her parents in one of the camps because they were Jew and gay. It was a cause hitting close to home and impossible to ignore. She had met Rachel in Lima, when her biological mother took her in after she was safely sent away from Poland before the Nazis took her too and probably saved her from a terrible future of abuses and strenuous work, before she was killed along with the thousand people dying in Europe every day. It was love at first sight and Quinn had never felt so strongly for someone to the extent of wanting to keep her safe or make her proud before. Not her perfect family, that she had never felt attached to. Not her friends. No one but Rachel Barbra Berry.

"I wish tomorrow didn't come." Two frames laid in a messed bed, a thin blanket draped over their lower halves as the blonde lied on her back, arms crossed under her head and a smaller body was curled against her side. "I wish you didn't go, please Quinn. Just stay." Rachel's voice quivered with desperation, sweaty palms resting under the girl's breasts to cling onto.

"I can't stay. I can't stay and cowardly watch from the sidelines, not when I have the chance to help and change the way things are." Quinn's voice was firm and soft, dripping with pride and certainty as her left hand moved to the back of her girlfriend's head, stroking it gently. "Your fathers, all those girls dying in those camps. They don't deserve this and to think it could have been you, I can't just sit still and let the others do all the work. I need to be sure this is going to stop, so that you and innocent people like you will be safe." Hazelnut eyes met chocolate orbs, both filled with tears that were slowly trickling down their cheeks.

"What about your safety, Quinn? I lost my fathers and now I am losing you, how is supposed that to make me feel?" Rachel sat up abruptly, holding the blanket over her bare chest as her gaze lowered, letting the brown hair cascade in front of her face as tears dropped on the thin cotton around her. "We were supposed to move to New York, where I'd pursue my music career and you'd be writing about us. You were supposed to propose to me on my debut night, when the curtains closed and I would have jumped in your arms and made love to you right on the spot, whispering sweet yes the whole time." She was sobbing uncontrollably, words caught in her throat as strong arms wrapped around her from behind. "Quinn please."

"We'll do that, baby. I'll make a honest woman out of you and we'll have a small brunette running around the house, we'll call her Harmony and she'll be a small diva with a witty sense of humor." Quinn's nose buried in her girlfriend's hair and just rocked them back and forth slowly, trying to comfort both of them and not let the fears of death take over her. "Then we'll have a dog, a house with a white fence and a small garden where we'll sit all together, watching the stars or teach Harmony how to play baseball."

"You suck at baseball, sweetheart." The brunette's body twisted to the side, enough to be sitting properly in her girlfriend's lap and to have Rachel's head tucked under the blonde's chin. "You can't make me dream of a future with you and then let them be just dreams, Quinn Fabray. I'll never forgive you, if you break all these promises. I don't want a flag and a medal to go to sleep with."

"I'll be safe and I'll come home to you, one way or another." Quinn's hand cupped the brunette's cheek and just pressed their lips together, falling back into the mattress behind to take advantage of the last hours of the night, before she'd be shipped to the base the day after. The blanket pooled on the floor and skin met skin, in a heap of writhing bodies and hushed moans; lips barely parted to take deep breaths, oxygen being mutually shared as their hips canted forward and fingers explored their most private spots, touching and pressing where they both needed the most: deep in their souls.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Letters and telegrams had been their only form of communication, since their last night Rachel hadn't seen nor heard Quinn's voice for almost 1 year; countries had been freed and horrors had been discovered, she dreaded every envelope she got into the mailbox, that carried the Air Force logo until she saw the blonde's writing style and her fears turned into hopes. Being in Lima without Quinn wasn't easy, but she had still people to call friends and Judy Fabray had somehow started building a relationship with her, since they had a mutual affection on the battlefield and they were equally worried about the blonde's safety.

Sometimes letters failed to be coming through for long weeks, making Rachel's worries and worst fears fill every dream until she just curled into Quinn's pillow, holding tightly on it and let the fading scent of her lover lull her back to sleep. Other times, instead, she wished not to see those enveloped in her box after she had read about some tragic news from Europe of bombs going off or deaths on the field, while American Forces tried to free camps or cities from the Nazi occupation. She didn't want to read Quinn's name on those lists nor read about how courageous she had been, while dying to protect innocent people and freedom. She just wanted Quinn back. Her girlfriend. The love of her young life. Her future.

_Dear Rachel, _

_Last time I wrote to you, we had just backed the Allies forces in freeing Paris from the Nazi occupation and I couldn't help but thinking about you. Paris still held a treasured and melancholic beauty, despite the damage the bombs did and I remembered that day in my backyard. _

_Do you remember that, baby? Do you remember when we lied side by side, stargazing and sharing our biggest dreams? Do you remember when we said we should have gone to Paris, one day, and just kiss under the Tour Eiffel and walking around Montmartre while you sing along the street artists? I remember, Rachel, and all those memories of us are what keep me alive and sane. Here it's horrible. I never thought that men could push their cruelty to such limits, without any regret or guilt. I saw people dying. I saw what they did and Rachel, I couldn't be more relieved to know that I can contribute to make this world safe, for you and our future children. _

_I miss you, sweetheart. I keep your picture close to my heart, wherever I go but I miss seeing you every day. I miss waking up to you and watching you sleep. I miss your scent and I miss your voice, I could really use hearing you sing to me baby, 'cause the horrors of the war keep me awake every night. I count down the day that separate me from coming home to you, please tell my mother I am fine but I miss her homemade peanut butter cookies. Not just now, I always miss them because it's better if you stay away from the oven. *laughs* _

_I love you, little star. Never forget that, _

_Always Yours,_

_Quinn L. Fabray._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The War is over, so were there letters. No more envelops had been addressed to the small house she shared with the blonde soldier and that worried Rachel, greatly. Every night she prayed the Lord to have her girlfriend sent home, in one piece and alive; every night she wrapped herself in one of the blonde's sweaters and stared at their photo album. Each night she wished the bed wasn't so cold on the left side. Each night she hoped she could feel familiar curves under her hand and a husky voice fill her ears, as they lost themselves into the throes of their passion. Each night she cried herself to sleep, hoping to wake up to Quinn's beaming face and tender caresses. Each night she held on their hope for a future together.

It was an oddly cold day of June when the doorbell rang, Rachel stood in the kitchen wiping the dishes and the sound startled her enough to make her drop a glass on the floor that, surprisingly, didn't shatter in thousand pieces. Must have been a good sign. Leaving it there, she walked out of the kitchen room and into their house's foyer before opening the door in a swift move. A woman in uniform stood tall on the doorstep, with a duffel bag at her feet and a small smile on her face that was partially covered by the big hat she was wearing.

"Hey, little star." Quinn's hand tipped the hat back, revealing her pale and thinner face but at the first impression, Rachel could tell she didn't seem badly scarred or injured and that was a huge relief. "Come here, baby." The blonde spread her arms wide open and braced herself for the impact that, as she had expected, was strong and well appreciated. The petite brunette had literally jumped in her lover's arms, clinging to her like a koala as their lips reacquainted themselves to each other, having missed out on the feeling for too long to be bearable. Quinn had witnessed soldier's relationships fall apart or just be pushed aside, to give into the temptation of a warm body at night because war was too much to handle alone; but she never had felt the desire to lie with some other guy or girl, not when her mind was filled with Rachel's memories and she held onto the hope of going back to her.

"Oh Quinn, you are finally back." Rachel's tears mixed with her own, as they stepped inside the foyer and hugged each other with every ounce of strength they had left. War and time had worn them both out, but in the end, it turned out to be worth it. The brunette's face buried into the crook of her girlfriend's neck, clinging desperately to the front of her green uniform as the blonde's arms held her around her back, keeping their frames close and relishing in the feeling of being finally home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nightmares filled her mind. They haunted her and kept her awake, despite the safety of being home or the silence she had given up onto, when she was on the battlefield. Sitting up in bed, she looked around in fear of still being in one of the Forces camp, sharing the tent with other soldiers or hearing the bombs going off in the distance. She woke up fearing of finding herself in her small cot with nothing but a picture of Rachel under the pillow, not the real one who was currently sleeping beside her.

Running a hand through her shortened hair, Quinn rolled on her stomach and just buried her face in her girlfriend's neck, half laying on top of her as their hands entwined against the mattress; Rachel stirred lightly in her sleep, only to wrap her arms safely around the love of her life and ensure she wouldn't go anywhere else, not without her. For hours, they had discovered their new scars and familiarized with the old spots, taking comfort from being finally with each other and safe from any harm; bodies fell into rightfully places and confessions were hushed into the early morning, picking up from where they had left things off before Quinn had left.

"Can't sleep, baby?" Rachel's voice was sleepy and somehow hard to understand, but the blonde just nodded and burrowed herself closer, trying not to think about all those dead bodies she had seen in the concentration camps or the blood on her hands. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Just hold me, little star, and don't let go." Quinn pleaded softly and just held onto her girlfriend's sides, resting her ear between her breasts to hear her heart steadily beat underneath, to remind herself it was not a fantasy or a dream, but she was really alive and back home. It was hard to believe and impossible to forget, but within the safety of Rachel's arms she could make it possible or at least they could have tried.

**Enjoy and leave your thoughts! thanks!**

**The End**


	4. Stolen Day 7

**Title:** Stolen

**Rating:** M (for sexual references)

**Prompt:** Day 7 - College

**Summary:** progression of Faberry after graduation, as they part ways in College.

**Words Count:** 2,956

When she had bought the train passes between New York and New Haven, she had fully intended to keep the promise of keeping in touch with the only girl who meant to her as much as little Beth did; something that, even trying, she couldn't mess up because whether she fell or stood, Rachel was always there by her side and never turned her back to her. High School had flown so fast but if there was something that stayed, it was Rachel Berry who had told her, on Prom night, how mush Quinn and their friendship meant to her. Then Finn and Rachel broke up, putting the old cheerio in the position of comforting the girl she had secretly developed feelings for and try to mend her broken heart, without being too explicit about her real thoughts about the boy she used to date. Senior year had been filled with one mistake after another for the quarterback, that made Quinn realize how much she was wrong about wanting to date him or even wasting her time after him; the only thing he did right was letting Rachel go, to let her achieve her dreams without holding her back.

The blonde was currently sitting on a train, head tilted to the side to enjoy the view out of the window as she was wrapped in a Yale sweatshirt and a pair of comfortable jeans, wearing black Chucks; a book was sitting in her lap, closed and with a bookmark lightly emerging from its middle where she had left it, once her eyes got heavier. The sound of Rachel's voice filled her ears slowly, coming from the iPod she had in the right pocket of her sweater while she kept looking out and tuned the rest of the world down; thankfully, the seats beside and in front of her were empty, so that she didn't have to engage into a polite conversation with some stranger.

When the city came into the view, a new light filled her curious eyes as she scanned the skyline from her seat; the last time she had been there, she hadn't been able to fully enjoy it because too interested in taking a revenge on Rachel and Finn, who had just broken up with her at a funeral. That asshole – she thought. But she didn't need him to ruin this weekend for her, she had finally jumped on that train taking advantage of her American Literature's class cancellation and grabbed her old gym bag, stuffing it with some clothes and a couple of papers she was due to read for the following Monday. The train came to a halt and soon passengers approached the main exits in their usual rush, but Quinn just took her time to gather her things and slipped her earphones around her neck; she jumped on the platform with a graceful bounce, hazel eyes quickly looking around to catch a petite frame among the crowd.

"Quinn!" Rachel's loud voice caught the Yale student, who dropped the bag on the floor and braced herself for the bear hug she was enveloped into; brown locks tickled the side of her jaw and petite hands fisted the fabric of her sweater, making her eyes flutter closed. "I am so glad you could make it." The brunette's words were whispered in her ear and sent shivers run up and down the taller girl's frame, who just tightened her grip around her back.

"I missed you too, Rach." Quinn pulled slightly back and dropped a soft kiss on the singer's forehead, taking advantage of their comfortable height difference that allowed her to hold the girl the way she wanted and, mostly, needed. "You look good, back to the Rachel Berry I knew." She took a step back to take into the sight of the familiar skirt and coat, improved by a form fitting blouse and matching beret. "So, what are our plans for the weekend?"

"Well, I believe we should explore this amazing city and I pinned some of my favorite places, where I'd love to take you." Rachel's arm locked around her left one, holding on the sleeve of her sweatshirt as they stepped toward the underground station that would take them to NYADA dorm. "My drama class friends are throwing a party tomorrow night, so maybe we could drop by unless you want to do something quieter."

"I am up for anything you want, Rach, really and I'd love to meet your friends." The drama student squeezed her fingers softly, smiling at her petite friend. "Santana requires my presence tomorrow morning for a late brunch and, of course, the invitation is extended to you too." She stepped inside the train and held onto the banister above their heads, as her friend's arms wrapped around her midsection and held onto her.

"I know, she told me she wants to see both of us. For today, I was thinking of dropping your bag off at my dorm and treat you for lunch at this vegan place I found casually then there's a small live poetry event two blocks from my dorm and we can check it out, too." Rachel beamed up at her and Quinn could only smile back, enthusiastically, not really caring about what they'd do as long as it was with the brunette.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On Saturday night, keeping her feeling hidden turned out be harder than Quinn had hoped for and, if not for Santana's help and assistance, she would have probably gone literally crazy. After their brunch together, Rachel had gotten a call from a very distressed Finn who was, as she had predicted, whining and complaining about the army life and just wanted to go back home, whether it was Lima or New York with his ex-girlfriend. A long hour of love confessions and regrets for the choices he had made and Rachel was in tears, angry at Finn for barging into her life when she was finally slowly moving on and at herself for missing him. Quinn, on the other hand, was clearly pissed off that Hudson had managed to ruin their weekend and hurt one of her best friends with his usual 'hero' complex.

"You know what I think Q? That you should finally come out of the shadows and take a risk, mini-Streisand deserves more than Finnept and his constipated baby face." Santana nudged her into the side, both staring at the fake smile plastered on Rachel's face as she interacted with her friends. "The last thing she needs is someone unstable like him that would hold her back."

"She doesn't like me that way, Santana but the idea of him with her makes me want to throw up." Quinn downed the rest of her beer and sat it down on the nearest table, she walked through the crowd toward the singer and quickly tapped her on the shoulder, saving her from a drama student who was obviously hitting on her. "Do you wanna go out and talk some?"

"I'd love that, Quinn." Rachel excused herself and grabbed on her friend's hand, moving toward the opened window and onto the fire escape stairs, that made her sigh in relief. "It was becoming too much, thank you for coming to my rescue." The brunette looked up at the dark sky, a soft breeze brushed over her face like a tender lover would and the blonde was immediately jealous of that simple gesture, wishing she could do it with her own hands.

"He doesn't deserve you, Rachel. None of us does." Quinn whispered sadly, eyes fixed on the girl's face who frowned at the second part of the statement. "Do you remember what I asked you, after we won Senior Regionals? Why do you think I'd ask you if that song was for Finn and only him?"

"Quinn, you can't…I mean, you hated me and then you supported me with him. We are just friends." The brunette's eyes were right on hers, filled with tears and confusion for something she couldn't grasp yet. "How? When? I thought you were straight."

"It's just a label and looking back at those years, I can really see it was just me being in full denial." The blonde chuckled to herself and held onto the railing, looking down at the street. "I like you, Rachel, and I've been liking you for a very long time, but I don't think I deserve you and mostly he doesn't." She shook her head and didn't dare to look at the silent girl beside her before sighing deeply. "I'll crash at Santana tonight, I am sorry for causing you troubles." With a small kiss on the brunette's temple, she went back inside the apartment to go find her best friend.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Four weeks and 3 days had passed since that night on the fire escape stairs, Quinn had gone back to New Haven feeling more burdened than relieved but she knew she couldn't have done more than that; she had opened her heart out, lowering her walls and just hoping it'd have made Rachel realize she felt the same and let Finn finally go. Santana had held her for the whole night after her revelation, as she cried herself to sleep and blamed herself for still being in love with someone who would never reciprocate her feelings, then she had jumped on her train back to Yale and tried to push that hurt to the back of her mind.

Walking back into her dorm, the ex-cheerio was surprised to find a small brunette sitting against her door with a small pink suitcase beside her and with puffy red eyes, probably having shed as many tears as she had in the past weeks. Quinn stood in front of Rachel, hands tucked in the back pockets of her jeans as she stared down into her chocolate orbs and took into her messy appearances, that didn't affect her beauty at all. Opening the door, she rolled the suitcase inside and ushered the girl inside before locking it behind herself to give themselves some privacy; luckily for them, the blonde's roommate was still in the library, so their room was theirs, only.

"It wasn't only about him…" Rachel's words broke the silence, making the blonde turn around and look at her with hopeful interest. "Getting Finn was about taking him away from you, telling him the truth about the baby, the Prom and my wedding. God I waited for you even if it meant I wouldn't get married and I should have trusted you when you said I should have waited because-" Soft hands grasped each side of her face and lips closed over hers, kissing the distance and those weeks away from their memories. Quinn's lips were so soft and her smell was intoxicatingly sweet, it made Rachel want to bathe herself into that and feel the comfort of her lips envelop her soul.

"I love you, Rachel Berry." Quinn whispered in the singer's mouth, who locked her arms behind her waist and held onto her, stroking her back through the sweater she was wearing; the blonde's thumbs brushed along the skin of her cheekbones and their mouths kept on moving slowly against one another, sharing soft and feather-like kisses in the middle of her Yale room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The knock on the door was unexpected and dragged Rachel out of the comfort of her bed and, mostly, the warmth of Quinn's arms that was visiting her for a long weekend, since her Monday classes had been cancelled. Throwing the blonde's sweatshirt on, she padded barefoot toward the main door and opened it, surprised to find a familiar tall guy on her doorway with a duffel bag at his feet; the singer held onto doorknob and watched the familiar dopey smile appear on his face, but it wasn't followed by butterflies in her stomach nor her heart fluttered.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" The petite singer wrapped her arms around herself, burying her nose in the collar of the hoodie that still smelled like Quinn and whom she had left in her dorm bed, sleeping peacefully. "I wasn't expecting for you to come here, not after that phone call."

"Rachel, let's start over. I know I let you go to be in New York but I am ready now and I really want this to work, I'll find a job and we can get a small flat and finally get married, like we wanted to." He took one of her hands in his own and dropped on one knee, retrieving the small ring box from the pocket of his jacket. "Rachel Berry-"

"You better stop right there, Hudson, before I make you wipe this hallway floor with your fatty ass." Quinn's silhouette appeared behind the brunette, an arm possessively pulling the singer back into her front and her HBIC back in place, looking down at their mutual ex. "You think you can come here, drop on your knee and propose to my girlfriend as if nothing happened? The hell I will be letting that happen."

"Rachel? What's going on here?" Finn stood back up and furrowed his brows together, sporting his usual confused look that made him similar to a constipated zombie who needed to poop (as Jessie rightfully quoted years ago). "You two…are you two together now? That's why you couldn't take me back? How long has this been going on huh?" He raised his voice and stepped forward, only to be pushed back by the blonde who had stepped around her mute girlfriend, putting herself between the two exes.

"Don't you dare to raise her voice with her, you don't own her and after almost six months you waltz back in here expecting to play Prince Charming once again? You shouldn't have let her go in the first place, now back off and get the hell out of here before I ask for security to come and remove you or worse, Santana." Quinn crossed arms over her chest and looked up into his face, firmly standing in the doorway in case he got physical with either of them. "C'mon baby, let's get back inside." The blonde turned to her girlfriend who gripped her hand tightly and led her back inside, not wanting something harmful to happen to the Yale student who couldn't match the guy's strength.

"It's not over Rachel, I swear-" A door was slammed into his face and locks were put in place, knowing he wouldn't have dared to do anything but kick it (maybe); the blonde turned toward her shaking girlfriend and pulled her against her chest, rubbing the back of her head in a comforting way. "It's gonna be okay baby, he won't hurt us." Pressing soft kisses on the top of her girlfriend's head, she guided them back toward the unmade bed so they could sleep some more and get over the bad wake up call, that she hoped it wouldn't make a comeback anytime soon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I wish you didn't have to go" Rachel's hands curled around the edges of Quinn's polo shirt, playing with the soft fabric as they stood on the train platform, with a bag lying at their feet. "Even if it's just two hours, I really wish we were in the same city so I could wake up with you there or sleep beside you." She pouted softly and leaned up on tiptoes to press a soft kiss on her girlfriend's mouth.

"I wish that too baby, but soon summer will be here and we'll spend every moment together back home." Quinn's hands slipped over the material of the girl's dress, resting on the small of her back and tugging her closer so they were pressed together. "You'll get sick of me, for the amount of time I'll be around you." Chuckling, the taller girl leaned down to catch her girlfriend's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging and earning a small whimper from the other girl. "I can't stop thinking about how amazing last weekend was and God, waking up naked with you was wonderful. It felt like a dream come true."

"If you stayed, we could have more naked times together…" Rachel's voice dropped lower, making the blonde's knees weaken and her core throb in pleasure. "This upcoming summer, I plan to wear you out and make you miss all those Cheerios practice once I'm done with you." Smirking, the diva grabbed onto the collar of the Yale student's polo and tugged her urgently down, crashing their lips together for a heated kiss.

"I can't wait then, as long as I'll be the only source of your workout." Quinn smirked against her lover's lips, pulling her in a tight embrace as the time to leave finally approached and her train was being called; looking down into Rachel's eyes she saw love and adoration mix with sadness, but courses were almost over and they'd be driving together back to Lima. "I love you, Rachel and I'll call you as soon as I get there."

"I love you too baby, be careful." The brunette's hands cupped the pale cheeks one more time, stealing one last kiss before pulling back and letting the girl step into the train, carrying her usual big gym bag behind her. They both walked the same path together, on different sides of the train until Quinn found a seat by the window and pressed her palm against the glass, drawing small hearts with her fingertips. "I love you." Rachel mouthed as the train started moving, they held gazes until the very last moment when the blonde got out of her sight and left her there, in New York, carrying the singer's heart with her.

**The End**


	5. Believe Bonus Day

**Title: **Believe

**Rating:** M (for sexual references)

**Prompt:** Bonus Day – Pride

**Summary:** Quinn spends Pride Day in New York.

**Words Count**: 2,123

Being a Christian and having being raised in a close minded environment, the Parade used to be only a manifestation of sinners that didn't deserve to be enveloped by the grace of God and that would have gone straight to hell, as her father always said. But after her pregnancy and being kicked out by that same man, who should have understood and protected his daughter – so she thought – then she started learning how to think with her own independent mind, without following beliefs that had been pushed inside her young mind without any explanation to answer her innocent doubts. She had witnessed her best friend's love for Brittany, something that felt purer and healthier than any other heterosexual relationship she had ever had in her young life; she had met the Berry's, who were the perfect example of how love should be fundamental for a successful marriage, instead of fears and respect for a man who didn't waste any time to have an affair with a tattoo freak leaving her mother behind. Lastly, she had stopped denying the strong lingering feelings she had developed for none but Rachel Berry, for whose wedding she had gone into a severe car accident and bought expensive train passes, to make sure they kept in touch.

So, when she had been invited to the Parade by the eager brunette she didn't really weigh her options and just jumped on the first train from New Haven, having packed proper attires under Santana's suggestions. It was finally time she confessed her feelings for the brunette, no other event could have been better to do so and knowing Santana and Brittany – who had flown from Lima – were there, it made her feel more comfortable and sure of her decision. Waking up in Rachel's dorm, the morning after, had never felt so different and charged; her heart was beating so fast in her chest and her hands were all sweaty; stealing a glance to the still surprisingly asleep girl, she leaned forward and dared to brush a single strand of hazelnut locks behind her ear, before standing up and disappearing into the private bathroom to have a quick but effective shower. Long minutes under the colder spray turned out to be a strong relief to the ache in her chest and soothe her distressed mind, before emerging from the room in a plaid shirt and comfortable jeans with her hair still slightly damp.

"You look very good in plaid, Quinn." Rachel looked up from the book she was reading and took a moment to admire her friend's attire, years of cheerleading and strong workout had done wonder to the blonde's body that was still lean and toned in the right places. "I'll go shower quickly and then we'll meet up with Santana and Brittany." The singer stuttered softly, stumbling over a flat she had left in the middle of the room before quickly slipping inside the bathroom.

"She is adorable." Quinn muttered to herself with a chuckle, she sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped her purple Chucks on, to match the outfit and fit the Day's atmosphere. New York was a beautiful city to live into and this Parade was going to be a great event to send a strong message of equality and freedom out there, to the people like her father who still lived in their ignorance with no desire to grow up.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Attending her first march turned out to be an amazing experience, it was an explosion of love and colors and acceptance and for once in her life, she felt like she got it and belonged to somewhere; her hands gripped her digital camera, taking shots one after another and breathing in the joyous parade that enveloped her young sense. People laughed and smiled, sang and danced as they passed by and Rachel bounced happily beside her, singing out as loud as they were with her small hand locked around her bicep. Santana and Brittany stood few feet from them, dancing and kissing each other sweetly with smiles plastered on their faces and love radiating from their eyes; Quinn smiled and couldn't be prouder of being there, right then witnessing the first of many parades she promised herself to attend.

To Quinn's surprise, Santana had purchased the tickets to the 'Dance on the Pier' event that followed the march, where DJ were going to alternate at the console and entertain the audience with some special guests like Cindy Lauper; the Latina had dragged them straight to the bar, selecting the strongest tequila shots before shoving a beer in her friends' hands to soothe the burning feeling in their throats. Brittany had quickly dragged her girlfriend in the middle of the dancing crowd, showing her dancing skills off and leaving the Latina breathless and definitely turned on at the sight.

"Wanna dance?" Quinn's camera was safely hidden in the messenger bag draped over her shoulder, her beer had been quickly emptied to contrast the effects of the tequila and cool her feelings down, which had been heightened by the brunette's proximity.

"Sounds like a great idea to properly join the celebrations, Quinn." Rachel's hands grabbed onto hers, dragging her backwards into the middle of the dance floor where people were dancing with each other or alone, just following the different songs' rhythm. The NYADA student turned around and dragged her friend's arms around her waist, fully pressing her back to the blonde's front and grinding her rear back into her groin. Hips swayed and legs entwined, with thighs pressed in their most sensitive spots as the music picked up and their movements fastened; Rachel's fingers reached behind herself, running through the shortened blonde mane and tugging her head closer, so that she could nuzzle the sweaty cheekbone with the tip of her nose.

"It's getting very hot here." Quinn muttered in the brunette's ear, the air was charged and the alcohol was taking over her self control; she needed to get back in control of her feelings, before she'd rip the girl's clothes off and just take her against the nearest wall, privacy or not. The Yale student pulled back from their heated dance and moved toward the drinking area, asking for a very cold beer to lower her body temperature and tone the ache between her legs down.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel strolled confidently up to her friend, pressing her up against the bar counter as she stole the beer from her hand and took a long gulp, letting the blonde's eyes linger on her bronzed neck and follow a small sweat drop that was trickling down it and disappeared between her full breasts. "Couldn't have done it, without you." She smirked and tugged at the collar of the blonde's plaid shirt, fingertip grazing her pale collarbone as their faces moved closer. "Wanna go talk in a more private place?"

Quinn could only nod absentmindedly, throwing few bills on the counter she quickly scanned the area to find some appropriate location where they could sneak to; having spotted a nice pillar where they could hide, she quickly dragged the brunette with her until they stood behind it and soon found herself pinned against it, with an eager mouth pressed on hers. Pale fingers grabbed onto slender hips, pulling the petite girl closer as their lips parted and tongues met; whimpers came out from both, whilst their wet muscles circled and battled each other for dominance. A gasp escaped from Rachel as she was lifted off the ground and pinned against the opposite wall, her long legs quickly wrapped around the ex-cheerleader's back as her fingers tangled in the short hair, tugging and stroking her scalp eagerly.

"I have been waiting for this moment, since forever." Rachel whimpered when pink lips travelled down her jaw, to land on her quickened pulse point where teeth sunk and skin was taken hostage, probably being marked too. "Oh Quinn…" She kept on moaning, not caring how loud she was getting since the music and the crowd were obviously louder than her sounds of pleasure.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sound of naked skin slapping together, coated in a light sheen of sweat, and moans filled the small dorm room as two girls moved together, back and forth, with a slow passionate pace; Rachel's fingers tangled into Quinn's hair, tugging her closer as she lied sprawled over her bare back, her heated center pressed into her backside to grind into and fingers stroked her folds from behind. Hips rolled and hands tightened around the metal bars of the brunette's bed headboard, pearly white teeth sucked on the skin under the hickey she had already left earlier at the dance during their first make-out session.

"Quinn baby, harder…please." Rachel's head turned to the side, sloppily pressing their mouths together as her butt grinded up into the blonde's core, feeling its wetness coat her cheeks and trickle down in between them. Eyes fluttered close and backs arched off the bed, almost resting on her four as her legs parted to accommodate a faster pace of the fingers thrusting inside of her.

"You are so tight and wet, Rach." Quinn's fingers slipped out before pushing three back inside, curling her tips so they pressed against her spongy spot with each thrust; her thumb swirled back and forth over her nub, tugging it off its hood and back into her wet folds. "Wish I had been your first and only." She whispered sadly as her wrist hurt, but her thrusts never ceased and picked up their paces with slight anger and regret for what they had missed out onto, for all those high school years.

"I wish that too, baby…god Quinn!" The brunette's backside slammed back into the blonde's core, pressing right into her hardened nub and sending her over her own edge, whilst her own center spasmed around the pumping fingers that didn't seem to want to stop their erratic movements. Their bodies moved back and forth, riding their orgasms out together before collapsing on the bed in a wet and heated mess; the ex-cheerio dropped on her back beside the panting brunette, arms at her sides and eyes staring up at the fan, that hadn't provided any source of coolness at all. Rachel looked over at her companion, taking in the sight of a sexy Quinn Fabray sweaty and breathless because of the amazing sex they had had for the past two hours and half. "Had I known the Pride would have made you come clean about your feelings, I would have taken you here years ago."

"I wouldn't have probably been ready though and this first time is gonna be memorable." Quinn smirked lazily, hazel eyes met chocolate ones as the singer slipped on top of her, arms crossed over her chest. "What does this mean? Is it just the heat of the moment or will it be something more?" The Yale student ran her fingers through the singer's locks, trying to untangle them without any success.

"I am not really the kind of girl who does one night stands; so since we have been waltzing around these feelings for each other for years, maybe we could date?" Rachel's chin came to rest on the blonde's chest, fingers lazily stroking small circles against the skin of her sharp hipbone. "I know we did this backwards, but I guess it's safe to say we have a great chemistry between the sheets. Something I can't really say about my previous and only experience, with Finn."

"Please, don't make me think about him touching you 'cause I'd want to throw up and punch his dumb face." Quinn groaned at the mental picture, hands slid down the brunette's back to cup her firm backside and squeezed it softly. "Maybe, next weekend you could come visit me and take advantage of my bigger room and bed." She smirked up at the singer, who threw her arms around her head and brushed their slightly swollen lips together.

"Good idea, Quinn." The wannabe Broadway star shifted more on top of her girlfriend, knees resting each side of her hips as her wetness pressed against the ex-cheerleader's toned lower abs. "Up for round 4?" Leaning down, she brushed her fingertips along the curves of the girl's breasts that whimpered and bucked lightly up into the brunette's core, that was slowly leaving a wet path on her skin.

"Born ready." Quinn sat up abruptly and crashed their lips together, hands grabbing on the back of the singer's strong thighs as she flipped them back over and resumed their activities, that would have lasted till the morning after and until the blonde was due to go back to New Haven.

**The End**


End file.
